1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical apparatus system that combines an image on the inside of an observation field of view, in which observing means such as an endoscope is used, and an image including a treatment instrument on the outside of the observation field of view and displays the image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an endoscope provided with observing means at a distal end of an elongated insertion portion is widely used in a medical field and the like.
The endoscope is also widely used as a medical apparatus system such as a surgical operation system for performing curative treatment using a treatment instrument under observation by the observing means of the endoscope.
In performing the treatment using the treatment instrument, a surgeon performs the treatment of a diseased part as a treatment target and the distal end of the treatment instrument placed in the observation field of view by the observing means.
In such a case, if the surgeon can recognize a state such as a posture of the treatment instrument on the outside of the observation field of view, the surgeon can easily perform the treatment more smoothly.
For example, in a conventional example of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 9-19441, in operating a manipulator as a multi joint treatment instrument while looking at an observation image from observing means, it is impossible to grasp the posture of the manipulator on the outside of an observation field of view of the observing means. Therefore, the conventional example discloses an image display apparatus that generates a virtual image of the manipulator on the outside of the observation field of view of the observing means and combines the virtual image with a video actually captured by the observing means.